memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Holodeck
PNA -- This is in DESPERATE need of references in the main article content! It also needs to be better organized. --Gvsualan 12:45, 23 Apr 2005 (UTC) ---- I've added a list of notable programs aboard the Enterprise-E, as observed on a screencap from Star Trek: First Contact. We could also add a list of programs aboard the Enterprise-D. Of course, this is only minutiae information, but it's fun. Ottens 12:32, 28 Aug 2004 (CEST) :Seems fine to me, but could you perhaps add some refs? -- Redge | ''Talk'' 20:44, 28 Aug 2004 (CEST) :Oops. Forget about that. They're all from a screencap from ST:FC. Ottens 11:47, 29 Aug 2004 (CEST) Perhaps a holoprogram page is needed where we could list all known programs? There have been quite few named between TNG DS9 and VOY? Tyrant 13:43, 22 Jan 2005 (CET)Tyrant How about a picture of the Voyager holodeck design? The Holodeck originates with alien technology introduced on "Enterprise"' http://www.startrek.com/startrek/view/series/ENT/episode/121950.html Trip Tucker first encountered Holodeck technology on a Xyrillian ship in the Season 1 Episode 4 show "Unexpected". Would someone like to update the article? David M. Carpenter *Although Trip encountered holographic technology aboard the Xyrillian ship in "Unexpected", it was not a holodeck, but a holographic chamber similar but likely far less advanced to the holodecks used aboard Federation starships in the 24th century. There is currently an image of the Xyrillian holo-chamber on the holodeck page, but I do not feel it belongs there, since it was not referred to as a "holodeck". But I will make the appropriate edits, if they have not been made already. --From Andoria with Love 07:50, 13 Oct 2005 (UTC) *I agree. But I'm not sure it is fair to exclude the Xyrillian technology. It is a good addition to the page (as well as the primitive holodeck from "The Practical Joker") in terms of the history of the technology as a whole, and not just limiting it to the Federation's use of the technology. Additionally, it might be good to add the fact that the Ferengi invented holosuite technology. --Alan del Beccio 08:23, 13 Oct 2005 (UTC) *:I don't know anything about the holodeck from "The Practical Joker" (I've only seen a few TAS eps in my lifetime, a very long time ago), but which episode cited that the Ferengi created holosuites? --From Andoria with Love 08:37, 13 Oct 2005 (UTC) ** "The Alternate", see entry on Plegg, and "The Practical Joker", see entry on recreation room. --Alan del Beccio 09:10, 13 Oct 2005 (UTC) Elevation How exactly would different elevations work on a holodeck? What would happen if a holodeck recreated a cliff and if one jumped off of it? How would the holodeck recreate the feeling of falling? Finally, upon reaching the bottom, would the person sustain any injury? :I kind of wonder if the holodech also includes some gravity controls... I remember a VOY episode where B'elana went skydiving in a holodeck with the safety off. As I recall she ended the program before she landed and she just hung in the air for a beat before "landing". As for whether she would have been killed if there was an issue, it was implied that she was in at least some danger. -209.174.135.66 19:44, 11 April 2006 (UTC) Still pna? Does this article still need the pnas, or can one or both be removed at this point? -- Renegade54 18:18, 31 May 2006 (UTC) Objects, Holodeck walls, boundries. The entry explaining objects and the limits of the holodeck is actually confusing, and may actually be incorrect. "In doing so, however, the holodeck is aware only of its users; it does not recognize its own created objects. For example, if a person were to throw a holographic rock at the holodeck's walls, the rock would not be allowed to pass beyond the wall." This may be true for the episode of Encounter at Farpoint, however, in Ship in a Bottle data needs to try to test and figure out if, himself, Picard, and Barclay are indeed still in the holodeck. Instead of grabbing any other object in the holodeck, Data takes off his Combadge to throw towards the holodeck wall. This, I assume, is because any other object in the holodeck, would appear to go past the "wall" and would appear to continue in a straight path, rather than the combadge (a real, physical non-holographic object), bouncing off the physical wall. The fact that the holodeck was upgraded Bynars to seem "more realistic" could probably be a valid excuse for the behavior of the holodeck in the first episodes, and a later episode. (Aside from the fact that the earlier episodes were somewhat flawed by writers.) I'm curious on your thoughts on this. IceSage 12:09, 9 June 2006 (UTC) it's also very possible that in 'Encounter at Farpoint' the program had a set boundry, and it was programmed to rebound objects off the boundry. -mithril Romulan holodeck Ed Miarecki says that he used a model of the "Jupiter 2" from "Lost In Space" hanging upside-down from the ceiling as the main holoprojector.--StAkAr Karnak 11:53, 20 June 2006 (UTC) Matter leaving the holodeck Picking up on the discussion from talk:The Big Goodbye, there are enough instances of matter (water, snowballs, lipstick, etc...) leaving the holodeck to probably elevate the discussion of inconsistencies in this article into something more concrete. Another thing comes to mind: food. In Elementary, Dear Data Pulaski has tea with Mortiarty; presumably the tea and crumpets would not dematerialize from her GI-tract when she leaves the holodeck! Any other instances of holodeck eating or drinking that anyone can think of, or thoughts on making this edit? Personally, I am much more interested in figuring out how the holodeck created a virus in Angel One. Exolinguist 08:47, 30 August 2006 (UTC)